


Girl's Guide For How to Get Daddy to Do You

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, Impregnation, Lolita, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: First posted 8/26/2016





	Girl's Guide For How to Get Daddy to Do You

The divorce had been Alison's idea, but Mark wasn't particularly opposed. He wasn't going to grovel. And now they were separated he mostly felt it as a big relief.

Katy, their 13-year-old daughter -- even that wasn't such a problem. Alison naturally got custody. Mark got every other weekend. They also had dinner together every Wednesday. Because they had so little time together, he made it a point to clear his schedule and focus on her when they had time together. In fact, they spent as much time together this way as they had before, and it was happier time. No more listening to Alison nagging Katy all the time about little things, and Katy's sarcastic defiance and occasional passionate outbursts.

Mark had a desktop computer in his dining area, and that's the one Katy was to use when she was there. He'd made a rule for her. When she arrived for the weekend, she was to hand him her phone, he'd power it down and then return it to her when she left. If he was going to only have a weekend with her, he wanted her full attention. Somewhat to his surprise, she hadn't argued with him about it.

On Sunday evening, after he had returned Katy to Alison's, he noticed a text file in the "Documents" folder. The title was "Girl Thoughts". It wasn't marked confidential, and she had her own folder for "Katy's Documents". 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Girl Thoughts"

Puberty. They told me about it in advance, and there were manuals to read. Yeah, my body changed, just like they said it would. Aching chest as the boobs grew in. I got periods -- they were manageable, but despite the cheery spin everyone gives, they're gross and they hurt like hell. I got moody sometimes.

And then there were those prim lines about, "You may notice boys more and feel interested in them."

Oh, boy. I'd been masturbating since I was little without knowing what it was. I just knew I could make myself feel good, and after a while I'd get this big pleasure and release. I did it a couple times a week, maybe.

But with puberty... The guys looked different. Mostly men -- the boys my age were still like little kids, and when they got to be pimply and awkward that wasn't an improvement. But men. Mr. Chase, the English teacher... Ooooo.

Then I saw porn for the first time. The first time I saw a guy mounting a girl and sticking his penis in, I thought, "I want that!" I wanted a man, I wanted to see that big penis, and I wanted to feel it force its way into my vagina. My pussy got hot and wet as I looked. Because it wanted that cock on the screen. I wanted a man very much like that one with his stiff cock to appear right there, and I wanted him to shove it way up my pussy. As soon as I was alone in my bedroom, I pulled down my panties and masturbated. I came quick, and it felt great as usual. But it wasn't enough. I stuck a finger in my pussy and shoved it in and out. The right idea, but not enough. I gave myself an orgasm and tried to think about other things but ten minutes later I was masturbating again. I stuck in two fingers. I felt a tear and there was a little blood. I didn't care. Another orgasm and more restless fidgeting, staring at a homework book without seeing what was on the page. I stuck in three fingers and shoved them in as far as I could, then fucked them in and out. More the right idea, but not enough. I masturbated with the one hand while I shoved the fingers in and out with the other. I had another big orgasm. Still not enough. I wanted that cock in my pussy. I wanted a big, muscular man like that to lie on me. I wanted to get drunk on all that masculinity. But most of all I wanted the cock in my pussy, all the way in my pussy, deep, banging in and out. That's what I wanted. That's what I still want. And I can't have it, and that sucks. That sucks so much. I can masturbate three times a day, and it helps a little to calm me down, but it's not the same as getting fucked. I want to get fucked!

"You may feel interested in boys." Bullshit. I want to get fucked by a big man, fucked hard and fast. I want to get fucked over and over again! I feel like I'll die if I don't get it soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Naturally Mark got very hard reading that.

He'd noticed Katy developing, of course. If his cock had occasionally started swelling, he had quickly talked it into subservience. Sometimes it seemed like she was flirting with him, but he ignored it like a good daddy. But he'd had no hint of the ferocious desire brewing in Katy.

Katy was adopted, something she had been told from an early age. Alison didn't want to bring babies into the world when there were already babies who needed good homes. Mark had wanted his own babies, but Alison was adamant, so he had to give in. He didn't want to adopt a baby from China or Korea or South American who didn't look like him. Fortunately they'd been lucky to get an Anglo baby, and that was Katy. One was enough, Alison said, though Mark would have wanted more. Why not get Katy a sister? Even if she was from China, Mark offered as a compromise? But Alison would not be moved.

What should he make of Katy's "story"? He decided she had intended him to find it. She certainly couldn't talk about this stuff with her mother, who was prudish and uncomfortable about sexual matters. Alison herself had not been a wildly enthusiastic sex partner in the best of times. Once they married, her interest in sex had dropped of markedly, and after Katy arrived she dutifully made herself available for Mark's carnal satisfaction once a month as a wifely duty -- unless she was mad at him about something.

Katy was really horny. She wanted a man. He wondered about his friend Bill. Bill thought just about any female was hot, and he'd even remarked on Katy once in passing, back before the divorce.

It would be illegal, of course. But Katy's desire was so strong. And if she didn't find any of her classmates interesting, he couldn't blame her. If it was safe sex... He'd never tell... She'd never tell...

Well, he could write a story. A story was just a story.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Man Thoughts"

"Hey Bill," said Carl. "You know my girl Mary?"

"Oh, yeah, Mary. How's she doing?"

"She's fine, but she's got a problem. She's horny. Like incredibly horny. I feel real sorry for her. I just said she's fine, but maybe she's not so fine."

"Hey, she's, what, 12?"

"No, she's 14 now. Just had her birthday. And not a late bloomer by any means."

"I noticed."

"You like her?"

"Oh, yeah. She sure is hot! Jail bait, though."

"It's only a risk if it's discovered. She'd never tell."

"Oh, man. That would be crazy. Incredibly hot, but crazy."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later Mark noticed Katy was on his computer a lot on Saturday, working intently on something. After she went to bed he naturally looked to see if there was something in the shared documents area. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"More Girl Thoughts"

If you're like most girls, you'd like more affection from you daddy.

Some basics for getting daddy love:

Be a very good little girl. Keep your things neat. Set the table when asked. Don't have tantrums. Keep your hair neatly combed and wear pretty clothes. Say sweet and nice things to your daddy. Tell him how glad you are to see him. Ask him to explain things. Thank him for working hard so you can all have nice things.

Touch him. Take his hand. Sit beside him and lean against him. Sit in his lap. Snuggle against him. Kiss him on the cheek sometimes, just for fun.

That works when you're a little girl, but what about when you get to be a bigger girl? When you're a big girl you start wanting other things. You start needing other things.

You know by now that your private parts are special. Men and big boys think they're special too. They want to play with them in a way that's rude and invasive. That's why they're private, because they're special and you don't want to share them with just anyone.

But your private parts also don't want to be alone. They really like the idea of that thing where men are rude and invasive -- if it's the right man. Who's the right man? One who knows a lot, who's big and strong and successful, and one who's handsome. But you also want someone who loves you a lot, and who you love a lot. One who has a strong connection with you and commitment to you. And who's that? Why, your daddy, of course!

Your private parts don't like to be alone. Just being near your daddy makes them tingle. You want to get your daddy to pay attention to your private parts, so they'll tingle more. Your daddy loves you, but you'll probably have to convince him to love you in an extra way that he hasn't before. The kind of loving that makes private parts tingle.

There are these dumb rules that daddies aren't supposed to see you naked or touch you or let you see their private parts after you get to be a certain age. They're good rules for the other men and boys who are all icky, but if you like your daddy, they're dumb, right? It's your body, and you can do what you want with it. And getting your daddy to pay attention to your girly parts was maybe a naughty little idea once, but now it's more than that. Way more than that.

So how do you get your daddy to see you differently?

When you're snuggling, if you can spread your legs and plaster yourself against his front, that's great. Your warm girly part will rub against him, which feels nice. He'll feel it too.

Dresses and skirts give you good ways to get your daddy's attention to your special place. You can sit so your daddy can see up between your legs when no one else can. You can let the dress ride up so most of your thighs are in view. You can let it ride up even more so your panties show. If you're bold you can just not wear your panties sometimes, so when you give your daddy a look, he'll see the real thing, including your little slit, instead of just panty cloth.

You're allowed to crawl all over your daddy when you're little. That's physical affection and everyone thinks it's nice. Some girls stop as they get older, but you don't have to. You can use it as a way to get him to pay attention to your special girly charms too. If you sit straddling one of his legs like on a bike seat you can move your hips back and forth and rub against him. It will feel nice and give him the idea you're the kind of girl who likes using your girly parts that way.

Now your daddy might act uncomfortable with some of those things. That's bad in one way, but it's good in another. Because it means he's noticed you in the way you want. Beware specially of the bulge in his underpants getting kind of stiff. That's very good, as we'll see later. If your mommy catches you doing these flirty things with your daddy, she'll make you stop, so it's best to make sure only your daddy can see. Your mommy is just jealous.

You can walk around in just your panties when just your daddy can see you. When you're going to the bathroom, you can forget to shut the door. Ask your daddy a question while you're using the toilet so he'll stop by. Tell your daddy you're feeling lonely in the bath and ask if he'll come in and keep you company. It's easier for someone else to wash your back than you, so maybe he'll do that for you. Spread your legs a little in the bath so he can get a good look at the spot you want him to notice.

A great way to get cuddly and happy with your daddy in the right way is to crawl into bed with him. Come in during the night, saying you had a bad dream. You can hug his big back and after a while wriggle your private girly spot against him. Or if he's facing you, you can snuggle up with your back against his front. Make sure your bodies touch everywhere. Especially make sure your bottom touches him. In bed is one of the times you're most likely to feel swelling going on between your daddy's legs.

There's two basic ways things can go the right direction. One is your daddy paying attention to your girl parts. The other is for him to let you pay attention to his boy parts.

You know boys are different from girls down there. You've seen some little boys, but lots of girls haven't seen their daddies. One thing you can do when you're both dressed is let your hand casually fall onto that part of him like it was an accident. You can then get a curious expression and say you're curious about how daddies are different from mommies. You can barge in on him when he's coming out of the shower. You can say you're curious about bodies and want to know what daddies look like.

So eventually he'll give in and show you or let you see some time by accident. And of course you'll see his floppy thingy, and the little bag with the balls in it, and lots of hair. And that's all very exciting. You can ask if you can touch it, and if you keep asking he'll let you eventually. It's fun to touch his thingy in particular, which is smooth and soft. But where it really start getting good is when his thingy grows. It gets long and thick and sticks out from his body. If that happens sometimes, you can say you're curious and ask what it's for, and if you do it innocently and sweetly enough, he'll maybe tell you. That's how daddies get when they're starting to think about their daughters in the right way, though he'll probably make some other excuse.

Now anywhere in here he might tell you to be sure you never tell anyone about what's going on. Of course you won't -- duh! Be sure to tell him that a lot and don't leave him wondering. This is a special thing, and you don't want to share it with anyone else. Even your best friend at school will never know -- why, she might even try to get your daddy to do those things to her too, and that would be no good! But DON'T tell him that part! You don't want your daddy to be interested in anyone but you!

You can ask very quietly if you can touch his thing when it's big and long. Then be very gentle. But if you wrap your hand around his thingy and rub up and down, it will feel really good to him. Sometimes if you do it a while, he'll moan and start breathing harder, and then sometimes white sticky stuff will shoot out the end. That's very good. It means your daddy got very happy in the right way, and you want him to think of you as someone who can make him happy that way. Keep rubbing even when the stuff starts coming out because it still feels really good. He'll let you know when he wants you to stop. Be sure to act curious about the stuff. I mean, you'll be curious anyway, but don't be shy. It's nothing like the pee that usually comes out the tip of his thingy. It's special stuff, and it's made just for girls, as you'll find out later. Play with it in your fingers, sniff it, and put some in your mouth. It may taste weird, but realize it's special stuff and he'll like it if you do that. Other times when the stuff starts shooting out you can aim his thingy so it shoots onto your face or your body somewhere. He'll like that too.

But be careful because right after he's shot the stuff out he's likely to feel all guilty and bad, because the dumb rules of society say he's not supposed to do things like that with you. See, he really wants to, and he just loves it when you rub him and make the stuff come out, it's like an obsession of his, to get that stuff out with a girl or woman, but then once it's spurted out he's satisfied that way, and he can feel all guilty. So be sure to gently say how much you liked it and how happy you are it happened, and how lucky you feel as a girl to get to know more about how men's bodies work. If he swears it will never happen again and makes you promise, go ahead and promise, but cross your fingers when you do.

One other thing your daddy will like a lot is if you kiss and lick his thingy. You can hold it in your hands and lick it; the tip is what he'll like best. And if you get the whole tip into your mouth and go up and down he'll often go crazy. And a lot of the time he'll shoot out that special stuff right into your mouth, so you can swallow it right away.

That's all about touching his boy parts. But even if things are going well there, you need him to pay attention to your girl parts too. Some daddies won't let you do stuff with their parts at all. However things are going with his boy parts, you've got to get him to think about your girl parts.

Ask him for back rubs, and neck rubs, and head massages. Get him to work on your feet, and use his hands to massage your calves and thighs.

See if you can get him to dry you after a bath. Don't let him skip the part between your legs. That needs to get dry too. And you can walk around naked other times.

Encourage him to kiss you different places. Kissing on the lips is very nice. He may be resistant at first, but say you want to know what it's like and there's no one like a loving daddy to teach his girl. You can kiss a long time, all different little ways. Try working your tongue into his mouth, and let him put his in yours too.

Your chest is special. You know touching your boobs makes you feel good. If you can get your daddy to run his hands over your chest, especially your nipples, that's good. It means he's getting the right idea. If he licks your nipples that's very good. It will feel nice to you in a special way too.

But between your legs is way different. That's where you want him. Girly parts don't like to be lonely. They want attention from your daddy.

One thing is to shyly say you're not sure you're normal down there, and you're too embarrassed to ask your mother. Gently spread your lips apart so he can see inside. (Don't worry. You're normal. And even if things are a little unusual in some way, your daddy will never know.)

When you first feel daddy's hand down between your legs, that's a big, big step. It will feel nice, the way he does it gently. Be sure to spread your legs wide so he can get at you. You want to make sure he knows how much you love this.

Now you can feel good too, of course. You know all about your little button and how rubbing that the right way can make warm, tingly waves happen and give you a big, satisfying good feeling. Your daddy will like to rub you the same ways with his fingers.

Then there's your mysterious hole. That's where you want your daddy to go, and pretty soon he'll want to as well. When you're alone, try poking your finger in and out of the hole rhythmically, back and forth, in and out. Doesn't that feel good? You'll learn more about why later.

If you're lucky, your daddy will lick you down between your legs. The idea might seem yucky at first, just like licking his peepee was icky when you think about it. But you really want him to, so get that yuck reaction out of your system way ahead of time. He really likes licking you down there too. And for you -- well, for you it will feel really good.

Now girly holes -- vaginas, pussies, cunnies -- are special but they need to get into shape a little bit. You want it to be ready for the time daddy decides to do what you want the most. There's often this covering partway over the opening, and it will hurt and sometimes bleed when you get it out of the way. But once it's out of the way, it's gone forever. After a while, when you're used to one finger going in and out, try a second one. Isn't that better? It may be a tight fit, but it will get better so it slides more smoothly. Keep adding more fingers until they're as thick as your daddy's thing when it's stiff. If you have trouble gauging, four fingers should do it. Be sure to get them in deep too. Your daddy's thing is long. He'll want to put it in not just a little but all the way.

So when you get your daddy to use his hands down there, it will feel even better. Partly because it's your daddy, and partly because you can't predict what he's going to do next quite. And like we said all along, your girly parts don't really like to be alone too much.

And finally you'll get to where this is all heading. Remember how your daddy loved it when you moved your hand up and down on his thingy? Remember how nice it felt when you were sliding a few fingers in and out of your cunny? When it all comes together, your daddy will lie on top of you, which is thrilling in itself, and then poke his thingy down against your private parts. You're almost there. Boy privates and girl privates belong together. So there will come this moment when he'll press his thingy against your hole. He may be worried that he's too big and it will hurt you. You've practiced first so you know it won't hurt when his thing goes in. Reassure him.

So when that day comes, be sure your legs are spread wide and you tilt yourself up so your cunny hole is available. You'll feel his big thingy press and stretch you, but then it will pop inside. And then he'll work more and more of it into you. You may feel like you're stretching a mile wide, but it will be exciting and you'll know your daddy is in you. And your daddy will be so excited because he wants this more than anything, really. Because he really wants to get his thingy into you, and get it in as deep as he can. It may hurt a little as he stretches you out deep inside, but doesn't it feel good to have your daddy up there? So big and full? You want as much of him as you can get, even if it bumps against the end. Your cunny will stretch.

Then he'll go back and forth, and along with feeling right and wonderful because he's your daddy and he's so close to you and doing those wonderful things that daddies and daughters do when they love each other so much -- along with all that, it will feel really good, kind of like it did when you play with your special happy button. You'll want him to keep going in and out, fast and deep.

But before long he'll plow into you as deep as he possibly can, and then he'll groan as he spurts that sticky stuff way up inside your body. Gobs and gobs of it. And that's what it's all for, why nature makes you both want it so much. Because those gobs, tucked up there deep, are what could start a baby. So then his thingy will get soft and slip out, and that's all wonderful. This is a great time to snuggle with your daddy, maybe even go to sleep.

You may be ready to do it again any time, but it will take your daddy a while. A lot of blood goes into his thing to make it so wonderfully hard and stiff, then it has to rest a while. But before long he'll be ready again and he'll squeeze his big thingy into you again and stuff you all the way. And one of those times when he's going in and out so happily, it will feel so good to you you'll have a happy orgasm just from your daddy's big cock doing it to you. You'll be feeling just what he feels when he shoots his stuff.

And that's the good news. Before, as you and your daddy got closer and closer, seeing more of each other and touching each other more and more, you always wanted more. But when that happens, when you have an orgasm with your daddy's penis way inside you and he has his and gives you his stuff inside, you've finally had enough. You're satisfied and happy with your daddy. And so is he.

Now, it feels so good and safe and wonderful and warm that you'll both want to do it again. Again and again and again. But each time will be satisfying.

You can do this any time you're alone with your daddy. But maybe you don't have so much time alone with him, because you mostly live with your mommy. Your mommy is a witch and nags you all the time and doesn't understand anything. Your parents make these rules about who you go to see when. But when you're a teenager, you can stick up for yourself and get what you want. If you say you want to live with your daddy, then if it's OK with your daddy, you can. They won't make you live with your mommy.

If you go to school and don't get into trouble, then everything will be just fine.

So you get to live with your daddy and have sex whenever you want, and that means you'll be happy instead of miserable.

And the good part is, it doesn't have to end. Daddies really like to be able to have sex a lot, and the idea of marriage is he's only supposed to have it with his wife, your mother. But maybe his wife didn't let him do sex very much. That will make a daddy unhappy. Daddies also like to have babies. Maybe his wife didn't let him make a baby but instead got you as a used baby.

You're not going to do any of that. You're prettier than your mommy to begin with, and you'll let your daddy do sex to you any time he wants -- you'll want him to, maybe even a little more than he does.

And you want to make babies with your daddy -- to have his babies. Lots and lots of them. And since he got you as a used baby instead of one he made himself, they can all be healthy.

But then when you're 16 you can get married to daddy! If any babies start cooking before then, you'll have to say someone else is the daddy so your daddy doesn't get in trouble.

And you'll be the best wife ever. You'll cook him dinner every night, and keep everything clean, and make yourself pretty and sexy. You'll want your daddy to stick his cock in your pussy whenever he wants, and plant his seed, making as many babies as he can. And you'll raise them all, all four or eight or twelve of them, to be wonderful children who will love their daddy forever.

You'll be the happiest girl in the whole world. And your daddy will be the happiest man.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mark was blown away. As he read it, he realized he'd found Katy hot as soon as she started developing. Maybe she'd actually tried a few of those tips, like letting him see up under her dress, but of course he hadn't followed up. He'd just suppressed it because it was unacceptable. But with what she wrote, it all dropped away. Now his cock was incredibly stiff.

That dream she laid out... It was amazing. He liked his Katy as a person better than anyone else in the world. To have a wife who was eager to get it any time would be amazing. He had a good job and could afford to support lots of kids too, and he couldn't think of anything he'd rather spend the money on.

In a daze, he went through his bedtime routine and retired earlier than usual.

He was still wide awake, churning it all over in his head, when he heard soft footsteps in the hall.

Katy appeared in his doorway and hesitated.

"Did... Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "A really weird dream, but..."

He swallowed. "Would you like to snuggle with me a little... before you go back to bed?"

Katy's eyes lit up as she said, "OK..." trying to sound nonchalant.

He raised the covers for her, and his beautiful Katy climbed in and spooned back against him. He tried to keep his erection back away from her, but she spooned back far enough he couldn't. She felt it.

He was then aware of her breathing hard, she was so nervous or excited. He stroked her hair once, then she rotated herself around to face him. "Will you? Oh, please, please, please?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes, I will!"

"Oh, God, quick, then get it into me!"

"You can wait a couple more minutes," he said, throwing the covers back. "First, that story... did you write that all? You never did any of those things, or hardly any."

"Most of it is just a story I found online. A story that made me very wet. But I added stuff to it that was about me. Can you, can you do it to me now?"

"We're skipping a lot of steps," he said. "But... well, I guess if I'm convinced, it was all about a goal."

"Yeah. The goal. Can you stick your penis in me, now? Please??"

"Let me take this off you." She helped him pull the nightgown up and off. She wasn't wearing panties. He feasted his eyes on his beautiful brown-haired beauty as he removed his own T-shirt and underpants.

"Oooo, there it is!" said Katy, reaching out to touch it, then hesitating. "Can I?"

Her warm fingers were very erotic on his shaft. "I want it," she said. "I want it! Can I have it now?"

"Lie back and show me how you want it."

Instantly Katy was on her back, legs spread wide, pointing to her pussy lips. She was still young, but she was a woman now. They were very sexy with the modest growth of hair around. And her breasts...

"Your breasts," he said softly. "They're wonderful and amazing." Mature but small, just the way he liked them best.

"That's nice, and you can play with them later, but it's my vagina that needs you now. Oh, please don't be a mean daddy and make me keep waiting!"

As he worked himself into position, lowering himself so his boy part approached her girl part, her pleading eyes told a story of frantic receptiveness. To erase any doubt, though, she said, "In, in, oh, please, slide it in, now!"

He found her opening and pressed. She was hot and quite wet. It felt fantastic. He went in slowly, ready to stop if he felt resistance. He felt none, but paused when he was in an inch.

"Oh, all the way! All the way in!" she said.

He surged inside. His entire cock slid into Katy, Katy's vagina, Katy's private girl part.

He began fucking, slowly at first but then getting faster and deeper. He'd never felt such female desire in his life, and from someone he already loved and knew so well... She was tight and hot and wet, and that was fantastic. But it was her desire that made it so special.

She got more and more excited. "Oh, oh, oh, Yeeesssss!" whispered Katy, shuddering as he felt her pussy grip his cock in gentle rhythmic waves. It put him near the edge himself.

"You want me to come inside?" asked Mark quickly.

"Yes, oh God yes!" said Katy.

"Oh, Katy, my love," he said, panting. "I... you're amazing... incredibly sexy..."

"Come in me! Come way up there! Give me lots and lots of sperm! Plant your baby!"

With the hot talk and the tight embrace of her virginal pussy, he couldn't hold off.

"Unnnnnnhhhhhh!" groaned Mark, holding his cock deep as it fired, over and over. It felt so good he thought he might faint.

"Oh, yes!" moaned Katy, shuddering and coming again.

As he caught his breath he lay on her gently, leaving his limp cock inside Katy.

She smiled and said, "Bill? Blech!"

"Just trying to help. Given what I knew then."

"OK, thanks for the thought. I'm glad I got the courage to tell you what I really thought."

"Me too. Oh me too. So much."

He looked tenderly into her eyes, and they began kissing, and his limp cock didn't stay limp for long.

"Oooo, that's so cool!" said Katy as she felt the thing swelling inside her.

He had a momentary flash of anger as he thought of his pathetic, anemic sex life with Alison.

"Can I... can I fuck you again? -- Oh, dear, using such language with my own daughter."

"Language!" said Katy with a laugh. "Yes, fuck me!"

Pumping in and out energetically, Mark said, "And... what word do you use for the part of you that I'm fucking?"

"Any word you want! Vagina. Pussy. Snatch. Cunt."

Mark caught his breath and his eyes opened wide at that last word. Katy noticed.

"Cunt, cunt, cunt! Fuck my cunt, daddy! Fuck it hard. Fuck your prick way up into my cunt, and give me more cream!"

"I... I'm going to... Right up your... cunt!" He twitched with orgasm. He had far less fluid to give, but he gave what he had, and it felt almost as fantastic as the first one.

They'd fucked eight times by the time he finally brought her back to Alison's on Sunday evening.

Katy fought hard to get to live with her daddy. He supported her and said he'd be delighted if she wanted to live with him. But the fighting was hers, and she won. It was two years before she even wanted to talk to her mother again.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mark relaxed on a Sunday afternoon by the lake, watching Katy with their six kids. She was a natural and managed to keep things running smoothly, with a little hired help but not much. Katy was now 26, and just starting to show with their seventh child. She was as beautiful as ever.

They all had a fine time that afternoon, and Mark got to play with his eager, loving kids in groups of two or three at a time. Katy made a kid friendly summer dinner appear right on schedule. After the kids were in bed she made him some chocolate fondue to serve with summer fruits -- one of his favorites. And then in bed she kissed him and investigated his cock to gauge his interest. Tonight, like 9 nights out of 10, he was interested. He fucked his Katy, and she came when he did.

They'd never used contraception. She loved getting fucked. She loved to have babies. The fact that the one caused the other just made it more special. He agreed.

Wonderful Katy -- daughter, wife, mother of their happy brood.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 8/26/2016


End file.
